<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“But what if I fall?" "Oh, but darling, what if you fly?” by RollerJason</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797494">“But what if I fall?" "Oh, but darling, what if you fly?”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollerJason/pseuds/RollerJason'>RollerJason</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), Angst, Death, Exile, Gen, How Do I Tag, Sad, Suicide, happens at the tower in exile, ive been gone too long, keep safe, tHIS IS SO SHORT, this is such an old plot point but fuck u I can do what I want, tommy's wings would be white to gold don't try to argue with me im right, ummmmmmmm, uuuhhhh read notes, wingedinnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollerJason/pseuds/RollerJason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"'But what if I fall? Oh, but darling, what if you fly?'</p>
<p>It was something Phil had said to him when he was young and bright eyed.</p>
<p>Young and carefree and still with a father who cared."</p>
<p>Or:<br/>Tommy offs himself when times get way too fucking tuff in exile (sorry its late and me brain don't work-)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“But what if I fall?" "Oh, but darling, what if you fly?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OH BOY WHERE TO START-</p>
<p>K so first off; school is such a bitch and Im failing and its all shit and we can just ignore that-</p>
<p>Second; so sorry ive been gone, school, personal life, motivation, all of its just kicking my fucking ass so this is the best you get I guess...</p>
<p>Anyways, This fic is literally s*!c!de so if that could possibly trigger you, please don't read! Your health should go above all else &lt;3</p>
<p>LASTLY- if anyone in this fic ever mentions not being okay with fics being written about them, this will be taken down :)</p>
<p>okaynowread-</p>
<p>RollerJason~ &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“But what if I fall? Oh, but darling, what if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>fly</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was something Phil had said to him when he was young and bright eyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Young and carefree and still with a father who cared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The, simple at the time, rebuttal to Tommy’s worries about jumping off the edge of a cliff for the first time learning to fly, had just stuck with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It clung to his subconscious like Tommy clung to others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It clung to him in the form of hope. Hope that even if his father left him to his oldest brother, Wilbur, he would still come back with care in his eyes. Hope that Wilbur’s steady decline after exile was only a temporary shock. Hope that after L’manberg went up in flames, the wandering Ghost wouldn’t be the only thing left of his beloved brother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope that as he stood on those horridly suffocating obsidian walls, facing his most dearest friend, that his hearing from all those loud explosions was finally deteriorating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope, that he wasn’t here right now, wind and rain thrashing against his cheeks until they felt numb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced back down for what felt like the millionth time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling blue waves he had found himself in, more than one probably should, stared welcomingly at him. He wondered if his eyes were still as shining cerulean as the old Wilbur used to praise them as.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His shoulder blades ached as he straightened himself to look once more at the stormy skies. The painful reminder of just another thing he’d lost distracting himself from the tears melding with the streaks of rain pulling hair over his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks back to that day on the cliff. Phil’s encouraging words working a brave smile onto his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can still feel the horrifying feeling of falling when his wings didn’t support his weight. The down in his stomach that didn’t let up until he hit the ground hard. He can still pick out the scars from that fall from all the others that now litter his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He never did get to fly with those glistening white gold wings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sucked in breath that's let out just as slow. The shifted steps on wood that had caused his feet to leave surface. The tittering at the start that felt like a trust fall with no one around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was all so painfully blissful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy has never really flown, but the seemingly slow motion descent he took, back facing the ground as the tips of his unkempt wings fill his blurring vision, feels like he’s finally flying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just wished he could have felt it more than once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>its not my best work ik but its something and I think that's enough for now. also the quote in the title is from a random Pinterest post that stuck with me so yk-</p>
<p>This next bit is just me ranting about my plans for the future so if want to read u can but its mostly useless.</p>
<p>this fic is honestly basically an update fic. Motivation for anything in my life has been shit so I haven't been able to write like at all but thankfully inspiration struck me and I made this. I have plans for other fics. all are super duper "in the works" cuz yk, brain go brrrrr but bad. three of them I am planning on being way longer than anything ive written but those may never come to light. others are just a bunch of random one shots like usual but I am always changing up what I write so get ready?? lol idk.</p>
<p>oof okay I think that is everything I wanted to say!</p>
<p>Comments, compliments, complaints, and criticisms are always welcomed and encouraged! (Also, if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me!)</p>
<p>My socials:<br/>Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/roller_jason/<br/>Tumblr: https://rollerjason.tumblr.com<br/>Twitter: https://twitter.com/RollerJason1</p>
<p>~RollerJason &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>